The Party
by Q3APo
Summary: Vongola invited to a mafia costume party. what will tsuna and his friend got? rating may up later. maybe
1. Chapter 1

**The Costume Party 1**

I don't own KHR. It's belong to Amano Akira.

"Ceh. Why do we have to wear this kind outfit. If not because of Juudaime. I will never wear this, " said the cowboy.

"Ma, ma. You look good in that," calm the pirates. He wears the pirates hat and sword on his waist (Sadly is not Shigure Kintoki. Just a replica of a sword. The committee forbid the guest to bring weapon).

"EXTREME INTERESTING OUTFIT!" yelled the Mummy.

"Noisy herbivore. I'll bite you all to death!" said the Dracula with Hibat (Hibird in bat costume) on his shoulder. He raise his tonfa (where is he hiding it?).

"Ano, where is boss?" ask the witch girl while the other. The mummy tried to calm the Dracula, the pirates held the cowboy throwing his dynamites (WTF! How could he hide it?).

"Tsuna is still in the changing room," answer the pirates. Still smile on his face.

"CAN WE EXTREME PARTICIPATE IN THE PARTY?" yelled the mummy again (Why he always need to yell).

"Stupid Lawn head. I already told you we cannot attend the party until Juudaime return."

"Stupid herbivore. What took him so long," the Dracula reaches his limit. He cannot wait any longer.

"Ah, boss coming!" the witch pointed to the person who comes to them. Everyone roll their head to the pointed person. Their jaws dropped (Not all. But still most of them).

"Guys!!" call Tsuna. He wears Alice in Wonderland costume. His hair were given hair extension. Flapping his hand he stops in front of them. "I'm sorry. They took time to dress me up. I don't know why but they give me this costume. I already told them that I am a boy but they insist me to wear this." He stopped for a moment. Looking at his guardian. "Guys?"

The pirates who is Yamamoto broke the silent (Ah, you already know it) " Ha..ha.. it's really suit you Tsuna."

"Juudaime looks good in that costume!" Said his self proclaimed right hand man. Gokudera the cowboy.

"EXTREME fit!!" yelled Sasagawa-anii the Mummy.

"It's really suit you Boss," said Chrome the witch.

Tsuna blushing hard hearing that. He doesn't want his friend said he is looking good in girl costume but he is happy they care for him.

"Noisy herbivore. Quick move!" Hibari the blood predator silent them.

"Hai! Hibari-san!" Tsuna quickly move. He doesn't want bitten to death. Especially in this day. In this place. In this party. So, actually where are they? Let we return to 2 days ago.

Flashback 2 days ago

Tsuna laid in his room. Reading manga while eating potatoes. Today is holiday. He is gonna enjoy his peaceful moment. Ting tong. A bell voice interrupted him. "Mom?" he ask.

"I'm sorry Tsu-kun. Could you take a look. Mama quite busy down here." Answer his mom. Tsuna just sighed and move. Opens the door he meets the postman who give him a letter. A directly letter? He thought. Who send it? Curious he read the sender. The Ninth Vongola? Nervously he opens the letter.

_Dear Tsunayohi-kun,_

_How is your day? I hope you enjoy your peaceful moment. (Yes, really. Answer him.)_

_I'm sorry for suddenly requesting this but can you attend a party for me. This party is very important but I feel too old to attend it. Don't worry. Reborn will help you. I already ask him to help you._

_Regards_

_Vongola the Ninth_

Party? Thought Tsuna. Why the Ninth want him to attend the party? Ask Reborn? Oh God. This must be mafia party. A sudden kick return him to reality. "Aw, Reborn. What was that for?" He already know the kicker. Who else you think?

"Dame-Tsuna. Quick pack your thing. We gonna go to Italia." Ordered him.

"EEHH????"

"Not EHH you Dame-Tsuna!" He kick Tsuna again in the head. "You already receive the Ninth letter. Don't you?"

"Yes, I have. But Italia? So sudden. The party? It's from mafia, isn't it? Can I really attend it? I mean I'm still in training." He ask continuously. Reborn kick him in the head, again. "Aw! What was that for?"

"You Dame-Tsuna. Don't ask continuously. Give it a gap! The priority."

"The party?" he ask. Calmly now.

"Like you think. It's a mafia party." Tsuna sighed. Dead certain. "But don't worry. It's not official party," continued Reborn.

Tsuna raise his head. "Not official? What's that mean?"

"Well, it just a costume party. Each year held in different place but same time. The guest will wear the costume that the committee prepared. No one knows the guest. Every family receive the invitation but if they don't tell their identity no one will know. They can wear a mask. And the most important thing is the committee will keep the guest identity. They have an omerta in it." Reborn give a clear and specific info about the party.

"Then, why do they held this party?" Tsuna confused. Even you confused too. Why mafia do this thing?

"Well, sometimes they just want to talk without bound. Forget the harsh reality they had. Just talk friendly to people who has the same fate as them."

"Strange!" Tsuna mumbled. "AWW!" Reborn kick him again (You count it?) " Reborn, if you keep kick me, my brain will be damaged." Scream Tsuna.

"If you don't want me to kick you then quick do your job!"

"But what about mom? School?"

"I already told you don't ask continuously." Tsuna close his mouth. "I told you don't worry. I already take care of it. Just prepare yourself." Reborn answer while go out. "Go to the park. We will go to the airport together." Tsuna just nodded his head and went upstairs.

***********

"Then, Itekimasu." Tsuna said while closing the door.

"Iterasai!" answer his mom. Tsuna smile and walk to the park. Holding his travel bag. His head full of the Ninth task. A voice calling his name interrupted him.

"Juudaime!" call his self proclaimed right hand man. Tsuna look into the park his eyes cannot believe what he see. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Oni-san, Chrome even Hibari-san are in the park. Their travel bag laid beside them. What the? I thought I'm the only one who needs to go.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" he ask.

"Ah, Reborn-san told us to go together with you to Italia." The silver haired man in octopus shape answer him aka self proclaimed right hand man.

"Ah..ha..ha… I cannot wait when the baby told us to go. Italia ne? it's must be fun!" said his Rain guardian aka Yamamoto Takeshi.

"EXTREME STONG MAN WAIT FOR ME IN ITALIA. ITALIA BANZAI!" yelled his Sun Guardian while pump both fists into the air.

"Boss, I'm gladly receive your invitation." Said his half Mist Guardian. Mukuro just smile in his dream world. More mafia more tools to use.

Tsuna just laugh nervously. He rolled his head to his Cloud Guardian. What the hell Reborn said to make this person agree to come? He don't want to know and don't want to think about that. A glare from the prefect shut his mind.

"Well, it's seems everyone has come." Reborn come from nothing (like ninja) and sit on Tsuna's shoulder. "Let's go. The car is ready." With that they move. Tsuna walk first while his Storm and Rain guardian walk on his right and left. His Sun guardian walk not far behind them. His Mist guardian walk quite far and his Cloud guardian walk the farthermost.

*************

They sit in the car (A very luxurious car you may say) . Tsuna chat happily with his friends. Two best friend. Oni-san sit while thinking how to defeat his opponent. Chrome sit silently in front of Tsuna. Tsuna smile at her cutely. Try to make her relax. She blushes when realize that smile was directed at her. Gokudera glare the girl. Yamamoto just laugh but his eyes keen. Hibari growls. Cannot sleep because too noisy even when he sit the farthermost. More, he hates when that herbivore smile too that pineapple's buddy.

*********

Tsuna just can gape at private jet they will using. It's so, how could you say. Too outrageous for a normal people like him. Smile happily he flapped his hand to his guardian. Invite them to take a peek too. They just laugh at him (seen and not seen). How childish they think. Too cute. No! They shake their head.

Reborn sit in the front. Tsuna explore the private jet together with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Oni-san practice boxing in different room. Chrome look at his boss. How childish. She giggle. Inside her Mukuro amused. Watching Tsunayoshi never boring him. While Hibari. He sit in the corner. Looks like sleeping and doesn't care, but his eyes never move from his Sky.

They arrive at Italia the next day. Too tired from jetlag they go the their designed room and sleep. The next morning feeling refreshed Tsuna go downstairs to see his guardian ready to begin their day.

"Good morning Juudaime!"

"Morning Tsuna."

"EXTREME REST! MORNING SAWADA!!"

"Good morning, Boss!"

Growl from Hibari.

"Morning!" He said.

So, they eat in the EXTREME big dining room. Not to mention the villa was so big damn huge.

"After breakfast go the family room. We will talk about the party." Said Reborn. Leaving no space to reject. They just nodded.

*********

"So, what kind of party we will attend?" ask Yamamoto. He sit balmy on the sofa.

"Like I told you. A costume party!" answer Gokudera for a number of time.

"Well, there will be a EXTREME BOXING fight in there right?" Oni-san ask.

"Fuck. I've told you. What kind of stupid person think there's a boxing in a party?!" Gokudera growl. Stressed for his companion idiocy.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down," Tsuna worried voice stopping him. "Hai' Juudaime!"

"So, everyone is already here?" Reborn look around. Yup. They all in. "Okay. I will they you about the party." So he tell them the same story he told Tsuna. At the end Gokudera ask, "Ano Reborn-san. What must we do at the party?"

"Well, nothing important actually. Just attend and talk to anyone you can." He answer.

"I EXTREMETLY DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" scream Oni-san. Yeah, it's normal. Hibari just growl in the back. Chrome nodded her head. Mukuro-sama has planned something so she will say yes for a while.

"Well, I don't understand everything but why we have to attend this party? There is a lot of people from Vongola. Why it has to be us?" Yamamoto ask. Tsuna surprised. He don't believe Yamamoto can ask something trivial as that.

"It's because you are the next generation of Vongola. You have to learn how to communicate in mafia." Reborn sighed. They had a long way to their future self. "Prepare yourself for tonight."

With that the meeting dismissed. Oni-san quickly begin his training. Chrome stopped walk out when her boss called, "Ne, Chrome-san want to explore the villa together?". She just blush and shaking her head then run. "Am I make a mistake?" Tsuna ask his friend. Yamamoto pat his shoulder and Gokudera keep telling he is too good to that mist bastard while they walk out. Hibari stand and passed Reborn. "Infant, don't forget your promise." Reborn just smile at him.

********

And the night comes.

"Thank you for coming to this party. May I see your invitation letter?" A woman greet them in front of the reception room. Tsuna give her his invitation letter. After checking she return it. "Welcome Vongola familia. Please follow me. I will show you to your changing room."

"Um, may I ask you a question?" ask Tsuna.

"Sure."

"The costume we wear. Can we choose it by ourselves?"

"I'm sorry. But because of the tradition we cannot give you that." She said while opening the door. "This is your changing room. The makeup artist will help you dressed up. Have a nice night!" She said while closing the door.

Inside there is 6 door. "Um, the invitation letter said we can enter the party after all members ready. So, because there is 6 door that's mean each one has to go to a different door." Tsuna try explain the condition.

"Ha..ha…ha.. I cannot wait. What costume I will get." Yamamoto just laugh. Tsuna cannot help but smile at his friend. Being easy going is good.

"Juudaime will get a nice costume. Trust me!" I hope so, said Tsuna in his mind.

"EXTREME EXCITEMENT!" Oni-san just run straight to the door.

"See you, Boss."

"Humph!"

"See you, Tsuna!"

"Be careful Juudaime."

"A.."

And then they enter the changing room.

End of Flashback

So, what do you think? This is just a beginning. if you want something happen at the party just review me. I will try to add your wish. Can anybody guess what Reborn promised to Hibari?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Costume Party 2**

I don't own KHR. It's belonging to Amano Akira.

Nervously Tsuna enter his room. Inside 2 girls with mask waiting for him.

"Welcome, Sir. We will help you dressed up." One of them said. Tsuna look at them closely. The mask and the girls voice. It remembers him about Cervello girls. _Ah, I must be thinks too hard_.

"So, what costume will I wear?"

The girls give him a dress. Alice in Wonderland costume. "Uhm, I am a boy," he said slowly. Maybe the girls made a mistake in his costume.

"We know, Sir. But this is your costume." Then Tsuna realizes. That's true. When he enters the room they called him Sir.

"Uhm, okay. What should I do?"

"Please wear the costume and then we will help your makeup."

In 10 minutes Tsuna wear the costume. But it took him 45 minutes to makeup. _It's too long. Will the others waited for me?_

"You are finished, Sir. Please take a look at the mirror."

Tsuna cannot believe what he see in the mirror. He really turns into a girl. Well he knows that he has a petite body. But the costume and make up it turn him into a different person (a cute girl actually but he doesn't want to admit it). No one knows that the person in this costume is him. "Uhm, thanks." He turns around to see the girls are gone. "Well, maybe they are busy to help the other guest."

Walking out of the room he meets his family. He almost cannot recognize them. Gokudera is in Cowboy costume. His hat covers half of his face. It really suits him. But still there is his characteristic. On his waist are not guns but dynamite (Tsuna hopes that it is a fake but sadly it's real). Yamamoto is in Pirate costume. His right eye is given an eye patch. The black one. Ryouhei is in Mummy costume. With all that bandages is hard to recognize him. Chrome is in Witch costume. The black cape covers her body. Her triangle hat covers almost all her face and hiding her renowned shaped hair too. Hibari is in Dracula costume. It is very suit his bloody thirst self. Tsuna fell like Hibari's blood thirst raise. But the maxi coat and fake eye-tooth plus Hibat quite hiding him. Everyone will look at him as a real Dracula.

"I'm sorry I'm late. They took a long time dress me up. Let's go!" with that they enter the hall.

******

The hall is full of people. Some of them are in fairytale costume. Others in Halloween costume. Even Santa clause is here. They can't believe what they see. Peoples keep smile while talking or drinking. There are a lot of foods served from every country. The waitress serving them the drink. Wine and so, because they all still underage they politely refuse.

"Wow, I didn't think that the party will be this great!" Tsuna feel shocked. It's the most marvelous party in his life.

"Very great!" said Yamamoto.

"Of course. This is the biggest mafia party. The food, the drink, the guest and the place is the best." Proudly, Gokudera explain.

"YEAH. EVEN THEY HAD A THE BEST BOXING RING HERE!" Ryouhei speak loudly.

"Yeah. The best boxing…...? Is there a boxing ring?" Gokudera ask. Rolled his head to see the lawn head finger.

"There," Yamamoto said convince him. Tsuna and Gokudera cannot believe what they see. Why there is a boxing ring in a party? (Ehm, this is a mafia party. So, it's a common sense that mafia habits to fight is all around)

"See? I told you there is a boxing ring in here. EXTREME FIGHT!!!" with that the mummy runs straight to the ring.

"Wait, onii-san!" Tsuna called him. Sadly it's useless. _I hope he doesn't make a problem. Any problem _thought Tsuna.

"Relax Tsuna. Sasagawa-ani will be fine." Yamamoto patted him from behind. Turn around Tsuna see Yamamoto and Gokudera look at him. Wait. Gokudera and Yamamoto?

"Ano, where are Hibari-san and Chrome?"

Immediately they realize. Both of them have gone.

"I think Hibari-senpai gone already since we enter this place." Yamamoto smile shapelessly while scratching his cheek. "And the girl. I think she's gone a moment ago."

"That arrogant bastard and stupid girl. I've told them to stay still already.!" Gokudera just frustrated. How could they always give a hard time for his juudaime (sadly he hasn't realize that he gives a hard time for his boss too).

"Ma..ma… Maybe they just had an urgent business. Let's have fun too."

Tsuna look at Yamamoto and smiles. He always makes him relax (Yamamoto blush lightly knowing that Tsuna smile cutely at him). "Ah, Gokudera. Let's have fun too."

"Hai, Juudaime!"

"So, where you want to go Tsuna?"

"Ehm, Reborn said to talk to others as much as possible. So, let's try to find someone to talk first!"

So, they move from one guest to other guest. They meet an old man (From the voice cause is hard to guess his age coz he wear a bear costume). They talk about subordinates work. How youngsters become lazier then the older. It's very funny to hear a bear talk about age. Then they talk with the Demon Lord. He keeps talking about mercy to his opponent. How sometimes mercy is useful in the future. Tsuna very agree with that. Wow, the Demon Lord and Alice were talking about mercy. What a strange combination. After that they talk with Jason. He brings his axe around. Tsuna didn't afraid of him. Why? Cause he gives a nice atmosphere and drinks tea like an English gentleman. They talk about weather in Italy including global warming. Wow, mafias are care about earth too. Tsuna never know that. Next they talk with a lady. A dignified lady. She is with his bodyguard. A boy in eighteen with blond hair. He brings billiard stick around. Maybe his role is a pro billiard player. She keeps talking how cute her subordinates. Tsuna just laugh when they talk. They keep talking for 30 minutes until her bodyguard growl. He is angry because she keeps laugh at him.

"I'm sorry. Seems like I had to go." She said. Still laugh while erase her tears.

"Yes. It seems your bodyguard has reaches his limits." Tsuna just smile while look at him and his friends. They said nothing but he knows they are at limits too.

"Hope we meet again, Alice-chan!" she blinks her eyes.

"Yes, Salazar-san!" Tsuna bows deeply while moving to his friends.

"What an interesting boy!" she said while walk away too.

"But, Mam. She is a girl." Her bodyguard raises an eyebrow. From any side she is definitely a girl.

"You a green horn. He looks like it but he is not." She said again. Leaving a big question mark to her subordinates.

*****

"It seems you spend a good time with Salazar," Yamamoto smile welcoming his friends.

"Yes. She is a very interesting person. She really cares about her subordinates."

"I think I've seen her before. But I don't know when." Gokudera keeps his eyes keen.

"Ma…ma… don't think too hard. We are supposed to have fun. We don't need to know them."

"That's right Gokudera-kun. Ah, have you talked with anyone yet?"

"Yes, we have. With a silver samurai. He is very interesting. He loves Japan so he tried to speak Japans."

"Yeah, make a whole different meaning!" Gokudera just growl.

"That's good. I thought you've been bored."

"No. Not at all Juudaime. We….." before Gokudera finish his talk the light off.

"Eh? What happen?" Afraid Tsuna holding the closest person arm tightly. Which is Yamamoto who smiles brightly.

Gokudera who realize is growls. "Don't worry Juudaime. It means the dance party is begun."

"Dance party?" G_reat. From boxing competition to dance party._

"Juudaime, your arms."

"Eh?" Tsuna look at his hand and raise his head to see Yamamoto. "Aahhhh… I'm sorry!" He quickly releases his hands much too Yamamoto displeased.

"It's okay Tsuna. You can hold me again if you scare." Yamamoto gives him assuring smile. Tsuna just nodded. Embarrassed.

"You baseball-freak. How dare you insult Juudaime!"

"Ma…ma… Gokudera. It's okay if I comfort Tsuna right?"

"You…!!" Snapped, Gokudera light his dynamites and begins attack Yamamoto who evades them nicely.

"Both of you stop!" sadly no one hears him. Sighed Tsuna walk away. Hoping after take a drinks his friends will stop fight.

*****

"Excuse me can I have a drink?"

"Yes, Miss. What do you want?" ask the bartender politely.

"Ehm, Ice Cocoa please."

"Here you are."

"Thanks," Tsuna looks around. _I wonders where Hibari-san and Chrome. I haven't seen them._ Suddenly someone stood in front him.

A man in Napoleon costume bows deeply. "Would you dance with me, my Lady?"

"I.. ah I…"_ Kyaa… what must I do. I don't know how to dance. I don't know this man. Worst, __**I am a boy**__. How could I dance with a man? _"I'm sorry. I don't know how to dance." _Please go away._

"Don't worry. I will teach you."

"Ah, I …" _anybody please help me._ And just like voice from heaven. Hibari speak from behind him.

"She already promised to dance with me." He said coolly then takes Tsuna's hand. Walking further. "Have you learned to refuse politely?"

"I'm sorry. My mind went blank. Ehm, Hibari-san where were you all this time? I cannot find you."

"Right behind you." _Eh? How could I don't realize it?_

"Hands!"

"Hah?"

"Your hands. We gonna dance, aren't we?"

"Ah, hai."_ What song is it? _The music voice startled him. _Eh!! Blues? Why?_ Leaving no chance to run, Hibari his left hand on Tsuna waist. His right hand holding Tsuna's hand. Different from his behavior. Hibari is very gentle with him right know. This is an unforeseen side of him and Tsuna glad for it. Lean against Hibari he raises his head. "Uhm, Hibari-san. Why you joined in this party? I thought you don't like crowd at all."

Hibari quiet for a moment. "The baby promised me something if I joined this party."

_As I thought. That Sadistic Reborn promised something._ "Can I know what he promised?" _I thinks it's correlate with me._

Hibari look at him in the eyes. "Not now." He said calmly while kissing Tsuna lightly one the lips and go. Tsuna just stood. Frozen on the spot. _What the hell happened? For God sake. Was Hibari-san kissed me? Yes, he kissed me. Why?_ Poor Tsuna. Too innocent to realize that his guardian already fall in love with him.

Leaving the dance floor Tsuna's mind full of the kiss.

****

Sorry for taking so long. I just run out the idea. It needs 4 hours to make this chapter. Even I forget to clean the house. Well, I want to make this chapter funny but sadly I can't, maybe nothing funny from now.

So, please tell me what you think. I want to insert Varia but maybe later. Byakuran is the next. Can anybody guess whose Tsuna talking to? Maybe not. Coz I don't know either. He….he….


	3. Chapter 3

**The Costume Party 3**

For yuki-nekolin here it is Byakuran who enters the stage.

I don't own KHR. It's belonging to Amano Akira.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Byakuran POV**

In the corner of the room stand a boy around seventeen. He wears The Masked Man Zorro costume. Half of his face covered with a black mask. There is a purple lily tattoo under his left eyes (just half of it can be seen). Byakuran look at his black hair. How dare that woman coloring his white hair. Now people won't call him Byakuran but Kuroran (like TRC). He looks around. He hates this party. Full of people who runs away from reality. Even he confused, he shouldn't said yes when his father told him to come. Nothing interesting happen in this stupid party. He sighed. Suddenly a glimpse of brown hair catches his eyes. She must be a guest like him because she wears an Alice in Wonderland costume. Weird. She didn't wear a mask or something to hide her…. Ehm cute face. Even he had to admit it. She rolled her head to the right then left. It seems she is lost. Being a gentleman (Zorro is a heroes you know) he approach her.

"May I help you little lost lamb?" he ask with in a deep voice. Hearing that, the girl raises her head. Look at him with her honey colored eyes. Byakuran surprised to see that pair of eyes. The most beautiful eyes he ever seen. He feels his heart stop beating for a moment when he heard she talks. Her voice is so soft. Calming and kind. It gives a nice ring.

"Uhmm… I, it seems I separated from my friend and I can't find them." She answers slowly. Blushing lightly.

"Have you looked around?" Stupid question actually. But Byakuran feels he needs to ask. If not the girl will know that he already looked at her for a long time.

"I have. But still I can't find them." Her voice shakes a little. Tears formed in her eyes. _It seems she already at her limits,_ thought Byakuran.

"Why don't we search them together?" He asks politely.

Her eyes widened. Like found a prince with white horse. She gives him a cute smile (startled Byakuran cause he never see someone with that angelic smile). "Are you really wanted to…. I mean is it okay for you?"

"It's okay. I don't have anything to do after all." That's true. There is nothing interesting in this party. Except this girl.

"Really? Thank you so much!" She bows. Revealing her thin neck with silky texture.

"So, let's go." He holds the girls hand and begin walk. Thinking how soft her hand it is.

**Tsuna POV**

Tsuna is in a big problem right now. He is lost and absolutely he doesn't know where to find his friends. He looks around but still can't found them. _I shouldn't walk without thinking ahead_, he thought. Suddenly a voice heard behind him. A boy at seventeen in The Masked Man Zorro costume approached him. He offered a help which is gladly received by Tsuna. He looks at the boy beside him. For some reason he cannot said, he feel like he knows this person. But he doesn't know anyone at mafia beside his family members. So why? Suddenly the man voice aware him.

"What about we check the garden? You told me that you already look around in the hall, aren't you?"

_Garden? _"Yes. Maybe they play outside." _I hope so._

**Byakuran POV**

The garden is very wide. Flowers and trees decorate them. Just small part of the guest stayed in the garden. Well, it's cold outside. Byakuran look at the girl beside him. Her small frame invites him to wrap his arm around her. He shakes his head. It's not good thinking like that.

"So, what costume do your friends wear?"

"Ehm, cowboy, pirates, dracula, mummy and witch."

"Wow, you come a long with a lot of people. Usually we just brought one or two people with us."

"Yeah, it seems my private tutor feel everyone needs to go."

So, they begin talk. Of course avoided about their information. It's the rule after all.

"What did you do when you have a free time?" she asks.

"I'm hardly have free time. My father keeps giving job for me. But I think watching people." (Watching people suffering actually. But absolutely he won't tell it) "How about you?"

"Me? I'm play with my friends or sleep. Ha…ha…." A whisper in the bush startled them. Byakuran as the man stay in front of Tsuna. "What is it? Impossible a bear isn't it?" Tsuna is very scared. Why? Cause he didn't bring his pills with him. Reborn told him that this is just a party so he thought is unnecessary to bring the pills. It seems he wrongs.

Two mans at the age thirty approached them. Dirty and scary (for Tsuna). One of them is holding a knife. Pointing it at them. "If you want to be safe, give us all your belongings!" he said in hurry.

Byakuran just look at them like looking a bug. _Stupid people._ Quickly he unsheathed his sword (wooden sword) and make the knife fly then hit the man back. Make him unconscious. What he never thought that the other man already runs for the girl and pointing the knife at her neck.

"Stop!" the man said hurry. "If you move any closer I will cut her neck."

Byakuran froze. He can't move promiscuously. He lowers his sword. Wait for the chance. But the girl voice surprised him.

"Ano, are you sure you want to do this?"

The man surprised too. He never thought the girl will talk to him. "What you mean Miss? Of course I'm sure."

"You know what kind of this party, aren't you?"

"So..?"

"If you kill me right know, don't you know what will happen to you?" she asks calmly.

The man just smile. "Of course I will be killed. But if I did I will get a lot of money."

"Do you think that's all? Don't you care about your friends? Or maybe, your family at home?"

The men startled. "What about them! They are not included in this!" His voice shakes from fear. He never knows what will happen to his family after this.

"This is a mafia party. If they find out about what you done even when you can run away they will pursue your whereabouts. Including your family." Hearing that the man shakes from head to toe. "If you really care for your family, you better stop this." She said again. Comforting the man. He put down the knife and looks at her with tearful eyes. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." With that the man took his friend and go.

Byakuran really surprised at the sight in front if. She dissipates the thief without fighting. "I can't believe you actually do that. Or should I say how brave you are." He finds it's hard to believe this kind girl actually could threat someone.

"Well, I have to or my neck will be cut."

"How do you now that he has a family?"

"I see that he has a liontin and it has a place to put a photo. Usually people who wear it put their beloved picture in that. In addition, his hand is shaking. I think he doesn't want to do it after all."

"Nice deduction." Byakuran give applause to her. She smiles in return. "But you are to kind. He could have killed you earlier and you let him go!" Byakuran's eyebrow wrinkle. "You should let the guard or I take care of him!"

"But he already stops and he didn't want to continue it. So it's okay." She pleaded.

Byakuran look at her. Sigh. "Someday you will be killed for your kindness." She smiles sadly after hearing that.

"I know."

And they keep silent. Letting the cold air cooling them.

"Boss!" a girl voice interrupted them. She is wearing a witch costume.

"Ah, Chro…" She stopped. She can't call her friends real name here. So she turns around and politely excuses herself. "Thanks for your help. My friends already found me." With that she walks away. Leaving Byakuran alone. Look at her with concern eyes.

*****************

Fuih, at last I can finish Byakuran chapter. For your attention I use Byakuran POV causes he thinks that Tsuna is a girl and I use Tsuna POV when I call Tsuna as a boy. I don't know I should use young man or boy to Byakuran. He still 17 and I think that boy is enough. Still a green horn. Btw how old Byakuran actually? I didn't know about it so I just guess.

This story situated after the TYL arc. Well, if you confused. I don't know about Byakuran's power but because he brings a wooden sword with him I think he will use it.

Well, review please. Tell me what you think. Next is The Mysterious Mist Guardian. I haven't thought about Mukuro costume. Can you give me an idea?


End file.
